Orpheus and Eurydice
by purple.queen6
Summary: The story of Orpheus and Eurydice with a twist. Sorry! I'm bad at summaries!


**Author's Note:This is the story about Orpheus and Eurydice. Eurydice died on their wedding day so Orpheus went to the underworld and convinced Hades to let him take her back. Hades let him, only if he could walk back to earth without looking at her. Just as he was about to step onto Earth he looked back and she was gone forever. This was an English assignment that i had to write. The version we read was from Orpheus's point of view so we had to write one for Eurydice's POV. I added a twist to mine because it never said anything about her feelings for him in the story. Sorry if you like them together and think she loved him, i just wanted to make this story different from everyone else's. Anyway i hope you enjoy this! Oh, and please review, this is my first story and i really want to see how people like it. Thanks!**

Orpheus and Eurydice

Eurydice walked through the meadow with her bridesmaids, stopping every once in a while to pick one of the many blossoming flowers. She couldn't believe her father made her marry Orpheus. She despised him. It was so pathetic how he was so madly in love with her while she couldn't stand him. If only Cupid hadn't shot him with that wretched arrow. Eurydice needed to find a way to get away from him, and fast, for she couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. Eurydice stooped down to pick up a beautiful flower when, she saw it, her way out of the mess her father had gotten her into. A poisonous viper slithering past her. . Eurydice pondered over whether or not it was worth giving her life to get away for Orpheus. Then she came to an epiphany, she would probably never have to see him again if she died. They Gods would surely have Orpheus sent to the Elysian Fields, for he was such a great musician, and he had saved Jason and the rest of the crew. Having made her decision Eurydice bent over and picked up the viper. Angry at her for disturbing it, the viper bit Eurydice in the hand. She cried out at the stinging pain in her hand, and instantly dropped the viper. Her bridesmaids heard her cry out and rushed over to see what had happened but by the time they got there, it was too late. Eurydice was gone. Horrified, the bridesmaids rushed over to Orpheus, telling him the dreadful news, that his new wife was dead.

Hermes loomed over the corpse of Eurydice as her soul tore free from her body. He guided Eurydice's soul down into the Earth, bringing her to the underworld. While they were walking, Eurydice couldn't help but smile. She had done it. She had successfully escaped from Orpheus. She then pictured Orpheus mourning her death, and she was pleased, he should suffer, after practically forcing her to marry him. They walked past Cerberus, who growled menacingly, but let them pass. When they approached Charon, Hermes left her there without a word. Eurydice mentally thanked the Gods that she had money in her pockets from the wedding to pay Charon with. She paid him and hopped on the boat and crossed the River Styx. Eurydice waited what seemed like an eternity in line to be sent to the Elysian Fields, Asphodel Fields, or Tartarus. Finally she came to the front of the line and the judged her, sending her to the Asphodel Fields. Again, she thanked the Gods for sending her there, because there was less of a chance that she would meet Orpheus again in the afterlife. She gladly walked through the large doors and into the fields.

Eurydice had been in the Asphodel Fields for about a week, but she couldn't be certain, for time didn't exist there. She had finished paying for her wrongdoings and now she was relaxing in a plain, but large house. For her, this felt like the Elysian Fields solely for the fact that she would most likely spend the rest of eternity away from her dreaded husband. Suddenly, Furies burst through the door asking for her. She immediately stood up, terrified. She wondered what she had done as they lead her out of the Fields and to where Hades and his wife Persephone lived. Persephone wasn't there now because it was spring but Hades stood there. Then she saw him. Orpheus, alive and holding a lyre and his back turned to her. Hades told her that if Orpheus walked back to Earth with her without once looking at her she could stay on Earth with him until their time came. Eurydice was fuming, wondering how he had convinced Hades of this. Then she put the pieces together. He persuaded Hades with his music.

Orpheus started walking but Eurydice was reluctant to follow. One of the furies nudged her forward and she had no choice but to start walking. She mentally willed Orpheus to look at her hoping she would be sent back to the underworld. Then she thought of something. If she walked quietly enough, maybe Orpheus would question whether she was really there and look behind him and straight at her. She then put her plan into action. She could see a light coming from the end of the tunnel and knew she was running out of time. Then she saw Orpheus hesitate and then, he finally glanced behind him and his eyes met her. She smirked and whispered a faint farewell to him for it would be the last time he ever saw her.


End file.
